1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, especially to a power supply that self-fastens to a machine shell and securely holds a power cable.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIG. 5, a power supply in accordance with the prior art has an outer shell (90) and a retention bar (91). The outer shell (90) has a side panel (92), a socket (93) and two pivot mounts (94). The socket (93) is mounted in the side panel (92) of the outer shell (90). The pivot mounts (94) are formed on the side panel (92) of the outer shell (90) adjacent to the socket (93) and each has a pivot hole formed therethrough. The retention bar (91) has a central segment, two pivotal ends (95) and a clip (96). The pivotal ends (95) are respectively mounted in the pivot holes of the pivot mounts (94). The clip (96) is formed in the central segment of the retention bar and corresponds to a plug to hold the plug in the power supply.
With further reference to FIG. 6, another power supply in accordance with the prior art has a handle (81) and two protrusions (82). When the handle (81) is pressed to move the protrusions (82) backward, the power supply can be installed on a machine shell of a machine. When the fastener of the power supply is released, the protrusions (82) recover to original protrusions to securely hold the power supply on the machine shell of the machine.
However, the power supply is mounted securely on a machine shell of a machine and is easily disconnected and falls out from machine shell when people carelessly collide with the power supply.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.